Happy Birthday Pineapple head!
by usuilove21
Summary: *COMPLETE* "Why would I want a pineapple?" A little birthday one-shot for Mukuro! Tsuna X Mukuro.


**Happy birthday Pineapple head! **

**A/N: **For Mukuro's birthday (I think I am late...)! This is a birthday one-shot! It is also a Tsuna X Mukuro One-shot, I am writting before going to sleep so it isn't going to be good... And I am putting my humor skills to a test... So please tell me how it is! R X R!

This is AU! (No mafia, and Tsuna is a year older than in the manga!)

Listening to: November Rain By Guns N' Roses.

* * *

**Happy Birthday Pineapple head!**

**Normal POV**

Just a normal day at Kokuyo. Well, it would be if it weren't June ninth.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PINEAPPLE HEAD!" Ken yelled.

"'Pineapple?'" Mukuro said, with a dark aura surrounding him.

As Ken trembled in fear Chikusa came up to Mukuro and said: "Happy Birthday Mukuro-san."

The dark aura all but disappeared as Chikusa came up from behind him.

Suddenly Ken was up again and he was holding a pineapple with a red bow on it.

"Happy birthday!" Ken said as he held out the pineapple.

The dark aura appeared again. "Pine...apple..." Mukuro mumbled. He was truly beginning to despise the fruit in front of him.

"Thank you." He said with a forced smile on his face.

"No problem!" Ken said as he thrusted the pineapple at Mukuro.

And Mukuro took the Pineapple, only to throw it at Ken.

"Why would I want a pineapple?" He said through his teeth.

* * *

(**A/N:** From here on it is Romance :D How weird is that I'm listening to "Somebody to love" by Queen XD) After the pineapple fisaco, Mukuro was walking the darkened streets of Namimori town on the night of his 16th birthday.

But then he bumped into someone. The person that bumped into him fell onto the street.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" The person said, putting his hands out in front of him.

Mukuro finally saw who it was.

That was was Tsunayoshi Sawada, the person who caught his interest.

Mukuro felt his mouth curve up into a smirk.

"Ah, Mukuro-kun! What are you doing over here." Apparently Tsuna noticed who he was. Tsuna had a light blush on his face as he looked up at the smirking Mukuro.

'This has to be the best part of my day...' Mukuro thought as he held out a hand to Tsuna who was still on the floor.

"Here." Mukuro said, his left hand extended to the 15 year old boy in front of him.

"Huh? OH! Thank you very much Mukuro-kun!" Tsuna said, as he took the extended hand.

As there hands touched, Mukuro felt as if a wave of electricity went though him., but that didn't stop him from helping the younger teen up.

Once Tsuna was up, Mukuro let go of his hand reluctantly, as he didn't want to lose that feeling of electricity that passed though him, he knew that Tsuna felt it to since his eyes went slightly wide.

"Thanks again, Mukuro-kun. What are you doing out here though? Wait? Isn't today your birthday?" Tsuna asked, looking up at Mukuro with his big brown chocolate colored eyes.

"Yeah, it is, I just wanted to take a walk." Mukuro said, pausing. "How did you know it was my birthday?" He finished saying.

"Ah, Chorme told me..." Tsuna said, putting a finger to his chin.

"I see." Mukuro said, simply.

Chrome, Mukuro's little sister who had an older brother complex with Mukuro.

Tsuna and Mukuro started walking after Mukuro helped Tsuna up.

"So what were you doing out here Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked to change the subject from his little sister chrome, who had fallen in a coma after being hit by a car, she was healed and everything, but she had fallen into a coma sadly. (**A/N:** Poor Chrome-chan...)

"Ah, Lambo wanted some chocolate and other candy, but we didn't have any, so my mom sent me out to get some." Tsuna said, looking at the bag that was full of different sweets.

"Ah, i see, so you should be going home shouldn't you." Mukuro said, not wanting to keep the boy any longer than he had, even though this was a rare case in where they saw each other by themselves.

"Ah, it's okay. Lambo can wait." Tsuna said with a smile on his face.

They continued walking and talking for what could of been minutes or hours, even seconds, but the time soon had to end since it was getting darker by the second.

"So, I guess I'll see you later Mukuro-kun!" Tsuna said, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, but we will see each see each other again sooner or later." Mukuro said, facing Tsuna.

"Yeah, your right. Ah, take this." Tsuna said, handing Mukuro a chocolate bar from the bag he was holding.

"Didn't you go ouy to buy this for your cow friend?"

"I bought two," Tsuna Lied; Mukuro knew it to. "I guess that could be a birthday present for you." Tsuna said, shyly handing the chocolate bar to Mukuro.

And Mukuro gladly excepted.

"Thank you." Mukuro said, a smile on his face. This wasn't a forced smile either. It was a real smile, from the heart.

Tsuna blushed and looked down to his fett. "N-no problem." He stuttered.

Mukuro chuckled slightly and put his hand on the younger teens chin to make him look up.

Tsuna's whole face was beet red, like a tommato, a very cute tommato.

Mukuro did the unthinkable. He swipted down and kissed Tsuna.

Tsuna was in shock as Mukuro kissed him, but before he could overcome the shock, Mukuro stoped kissing him and walked away.

"Later." Mukuro said, walking away.

Tsuna was in a daze for a couple of minutes and he walked back to the candy shop in half of a daze, not believing what just happened.

'Best Birthday ever.' Mukuro thought as he touched his lips.

* * *

Time: 2:32 A.M ( I'M SO TIRED!)

**A/N:** This was horrible. I am very sorry for whoever read that. I truly am, I think this is like the worst thing I ever wrote, the plot is okay, but the way I made it come out was purely horrible. Well, at least it let me blow off some steam, Anyways, please review, I don't care if you flame,** I just don't want them to be too mean**! Trust me, I would never write something this terrible (Go look at my other fanfctions, people like em...), I will probably re-write this when I am in my right mind... (I really didn't plan it out like this in my head...)

-Usuilove21


End file.
